Lullaby of Lies
by Xamem-The Heart of Oblivion
Summary: After a life-changing night on the beach, Kara is swept into a world she never thought possible-the world of a prisoner. At first she is slightly content with this life...but how long will it take for her to unravel a web of lies? Non-yaoi.


**Hello there, my readers and (hopefully) reviewers! Well, I decided I would write this story at the same time as _Heart Keepers, _(an idea popped into my head and it wouldn't leave me alone!) so don't worry! I'm working on both at the same time! Well, I hope you like this! Enjoy! **

* * *

Kara ran from her house, refusing to let her tears fall as her father called her name. Knowing that punishment for running away after an argument was inevitable, she was headed towards the beach-her favorite place to sit and collect her thoughts. The worn-out, brown buildings flashed by as she ran as fast as she could.

Eventually reaching the tram station, she paid the price for a ticket to the beach: five hundred munny. Taking her seat on the tram, she rested her head on the glass and watched as the city lights disappeared. She absently pulled out her pen and began to doodle a rose on her arm. She drew various other designs over the half hour it took to get to the beach.

With a loud whistle, the tram slowed and eventually screeched to a stop. Kara pocketed the pen and stood up. Feeling awkward-not only was she the only teenager, she was also the only one getting off-and regretting that she had forgotten to bring her notebook, she stepped off the tram and out into the welcoming, salty smells of the beach.

Already knowing her destination, Kara walked slowly-no need to rush now-up to the shoreline. She was going to collect some shells to bring to a special cave and make a necklace out of them. For the moment, though, she would take the time to relax and collect her thoughts. Plopping down in the sugar-colored sand, she leaned back and took in the sights, sounds, and smells.

In the darkening sky-it wasn't quite night time yet, so the sun hadn't set-she could see hundreds of tiny, twinkling stars. She could remember an old story her father had told her about those stars, a myth if you will. He had told her that each one of those hundreds of stars was another world, and that each world had hundreds of other people and things that she could never imagine. When she was little, she had loved to pretend that she was an explorer, destined to discover these new worlds and bring new treasure back to Twilight Town. As she grew older, though, those dreams had faded; and as an eighteen year old about to begin life on her own, they had almost disappeared entirely. But they were still there, like the faintest star, and she would still mull those dreams over whenever she came here.

When the sky had finally faded to black, Kara decided it was time to go. She could weave the necklace later, but she was still going to go visit the cave. Jamming her hands in her jean pockets, she started heading towards that oh-so-special cave.

* * *

It only took her about five minutes to get to that special cave. It didn't really have a name-she just called it 'The Cave', and she doubted that anybody else knew of its existence besides herself. It was small and close to the sea, so at high tide, the cave would be half-filled with seawater; at low tide, only little puddles of the salty water dotted the sandy floor, making 'The Cave' smell like the ocean. The black walls of 'The Cave' had various chalk doodles she had made when she was upset, which was the only time she ever came here. It calmed her down somehow.

Balancing on the balls of her feet, Kara looked at her reflection in the murky seawater. She combed her fingers through her newly-dyed, shoulder-length, pale-pink hair absentmindedly. That was the sorce of the argument from before-her father hadn't wanted her to dye her hair such a crazy color.

_What a silly thing to get in an argument about. Maybe I'll dye it back to brown...I could get it done toni-_

"AH!"

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as a scream escaped her lips. She had been tackled by what _appeared_ to be a human at first glance, but it couldn't possibly be. It was far too dark, too muscular, too...different. Long, crooked antennae feel down its back. Its beady little yellow eyes had absolutely no life in them; only one message radiated from it: to kill. Feeling its claws digging into her skin, Kara let out another scream for help.

But nobody was coming. Nobody at all.

The creature didn't seem to have any backup, but that didn't matter. It was strong and it was holding her down; pressing her head into the ground; giving her a mouthful of sand. It turned her over, and she couldn't do anything as the creatures claws slowly extended towards her chest...

The last thing she was that creature running off with another, like its double, as she passed out with a new hollow, empty feeling in her chest.

* * *

**Well, was that at least slightly interesting? Was it too cliche? Was it at least _decent?_ The idea should turn out original in the end, but I suck at beginnings. =P So anyways, I'm working on this and _Heart Keepers _at the same time, so hopefully updates will be quick...sorry it was short, future chapters will be longer.**

**Now, review! Every time you don't review, a Nobody dies. Think of the Nobodies. REVIEW!**


End file.
